


100

by 35grams (caxxe)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Android AU, Demon AU, Gore, M/M, Priest AU, Space AU, Western AU, flashfic, whaling au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxxe/pseuds/35grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts. </p><p>3. Sunset</p><p>            Levi's eyes hadn't left the angry swollen bruise blooming in the open sky since its first bashful blush. Ceilings of earth and stone didn't blush. Erwin wandered over to him, to the quiet fringes of their temporary camp. At Levi's hasty downward glance, Erwin tapped his chin back up with a finger and said, "You missed too many to ignore one more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10

_1\. Paper cut_

  
            When all but Levi had left the room, Erwin eyed what precious little was left of his bandaged limb. "Think the titans finally spilled more blood than those papercuts?" he asked cheerfully. Levi's arm itched.  


 

_2\. Lock_

  
            Levi rolled his eyes at the extravagant lockpicking kit. "I'm amazed you weren't caught a hundred times over," he told him, "clanking around with this like a tin man." He showed Erwin how to sharpen the anglet at the end of his tie and open any lock snapped shut by human hands.   


 

_3\. Sunset_

            Levi's eyes hadn't left the angry swollen bruise blooming in the open sky since its first bashful blush. Ceilings of earth and stone didn't blush. Erwin wandered over to him, to the quiet fringes of their temporary camp. At Levi's hasty downward glance, Erwin tapped his chin back up with a finger and said, "You missed too many to ignore one more."  


 

  
_4\. Nostalgia_

  
            The powerful smell of fresh strawberries forced him to the kitchens before his mind could process why. Erwin wasn't alone; the delicacy had attracted swarms of soldiers whose hands were routinely being swatted away from the swollen crates. He found Levi perched lazily on one, doing a fair bit of swatting himself and soon smirking at Erwin's incredulous "But I mentioned it once!"

 

  
  
_5\. Regret_

  
            "Do you think they regret it all?" Levi wondered, wild eyes in his mind and last words in his ears, "In the end?"

            He rode hard, nerves shrieking and muscles spent from his latest involuntary examination of a titan's molars. Erwin brought his mare to gallop alongside Levi's.

             "Would you?" Erwin asked.

  
  
_6\. Tree_

            "How does the king feel about treehouses?" Levi drawled. Erwin looked down at the five meter clawing at the shuddering pine and rubbed his jaw pensively. 

  
  
_7\. Bird_

  
            "I kept one, you know," Erwin said, stroking the stained wings on Levi's back as blood pooled in his mouth. Erwin spat as the ground trembled under the punishment of some several dozen monstrous feet, troubling Levi's damp hair. Smoothing back the black strands, Erwin said, "That dove lived for ten years. Then it-" he started, fingers brushing a cold cheek as monstrosities plunged them into shadow, "-it flew away."  


 

_8\. Connect_

  
            Erwin turned a corner, eyes drawn immediately to an incredible sight. A solemn, hardened soldier all but giggled as Levi ruffled his unruly hair. Levi turned as the soldier saluted the approaching Commander before returning to his duties. Erwin glanced from one to the other meaningfully until Levi sighed and led him to his office.

            "Found him picking the wrong pockets six years ago. Had to avoid an entire district for months to keep the runt away from MP. He got good," he said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis. "Masterminded the 3dmg theft. Thought he would convince me to join the Corps. Took off by himself eventually. He said-" Levi stopped, sat in the Commander's chair and put his feet up on the desk. He opened his arms wide.  
  
            "Said 'See you there'."  


 

  
_9\. Teeth_

            Levi found him in the officer's lounge nursing cold coffee and scratching something in a worn journal, face obscured from the lantern's sickly glow. No soldier's haunting was more consistent than the one that followed their mind's nightly betrayal, its perversion of peace with manifestations of war. Levi sat beside him, eyeing the journal. Teeth. Rows upon rows. Magnificently rendered. Levi expected no less from any member of the survey corps with an expedition or two to their name. Legion veterans were practically dentists.  
  
            "Does it help?" He asked.  
  
            A nod. A soft "yes."   
  
            When Levi returned with another cup, a second pen waited for him. The journal lay in the trash at daybreak, pages blackened with horrors.  


  
_10\. White_

  
            The ship listed dangerously as milky arms ascended from the ornery waters and clawed at a groaning hull. The sea poured into the deck, the sails, the cabins. Levi caught the captain's eye in the shadow of their crumbling vessel, steadying his boat as Erwin advanced in his own, one whalebone arm clutching the splintering rim as the other held harpoon high to meet wave and beast.

  



	2. 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11-20
> 
> *archiveofourown.org/works/1305511

  
_11\. Reversal_  
           

            Levi's tail bristled at the priest's touch. His flesh hissed as lovingly carved rosary beads kissed his throat and collarbones again and again, swinging from the priest's throat as he pressed his lips to the demon's mouth, his neck, his collarbone, one hand caging his wrists as the other stroked insistent hips.   
  
            "I should have been offered something by now," the priest growled, hot tongue dragging along the length of one of the demons reddening horns.   
  
            "You look like you have what you need."  
  
            Erwin grinned before closing his lips over the curved tip of the scarlet horn and withdrawing with a sound that forced Levi's mouth open, forced swollen lips to drag over razor teeth.  
  
            "Then I," said Erwin, "have a proposition of my own."

  
  
_12\. Debt_

            "I won't ask why-"  
  
            "You don't need to. You're asking with those creepy eyes anyway."  
  
            They had retired to a modest tea shop tucked away from Sina's busier streets, empty but for an old couple at a corner table and an inquisitive tabby at the door. Erwin blew on his tea.  
  
            "The old man took me in once. I was a kid. He was still old."  
  
            Erwin considered him, then the ten month's salary Levi had just slipped into the shop owner's mottled hands.   
  
            "Shit like that I can never repay," said Levi, following the vapor from Erwin's cup, "but I can try."  
  
            Levi turned at a needy meow. Erwin watched the soft ripple in the wings on his back.

 

 

_13\. Fear_

  
            It was a sight, witnessing Humanity's Strongest undone by a mouse. He didn't raise his arms wildly or shout, but he didn't need to. His eyes, where before they gazed their lazy and unimpressed grey, shot open and tracked the rodent like an animal starved, hair standing at his nape and fingers curling to complete the impression. Meetings halted. Drills were postponed until the furry bastard was found.   
  
            The handful of soldiers raised in Sina's underground, even those he had never met, eliminated budding rumors with more than military precision. They didn't need to imagine the sight of bloated, shrieking rodents gnawing at the ears and fingers of their sleeping brothers and sisters, their Farlan's and Isabel's. They knew. 

 

 

_14 Dawn_

 

            Mutinous strands emerged, curled and jagged, from the frayed rope. They tickled his jaw, his chin. They swayed, flaring orange and yellow and red in the grip of the rising sun. Human hands had woven it, tied it, tightened the traitor's crown. Human hands passed over a worn lever. They pushed past the protests of grime and rust. The strands swung to and fro in the morning light.

 

 

 

_15\. Heat_

 

            They were chance touches, casual things. A pat on the shoulder, a guiding hand on an arm. Erwin didn't acknowledge it at the time, being occupied with some tax clause or titan stampede or other, but upon examination of the heat rippling over his palm at a firm handshake following the successful end to an expedition, he concluded that Levi was a furnace.   
            Perhaps his hands traveled too often following the revelation, but Erwin couldn't believe the discovery even as his palm burned on a wrist, an arm, a nape. Erwin hadn't expected an ice queen, but perhaps something terribly close.   
  
            But he burned.   
  
            If Levi noticed Erwin's odd fascination, he said nothing. He did, Erwin thought, stand a little closer. Touches lingered a little longer.

 

 

_16\. Paradise_

 

            "For argument's sake, what would it look like?"

            "Shit, Erwin."

            Erwin laughed, shifting a bit in Levi's arms. The walk back to their temporary encampment wasn't far, but a sprained ankle and fractured wrist between them prolonged the otherwise pleasant stroll. Both agreed that the other's timing had been off on that last aberrant and left it at that.

            "Once I thought I'd say 'a warm bed' or, fuck, 'food', and now I, shit, I-"        

            "You're overcomplicating."           

            "You're oversimplifying. What kind of shitty question is 'What's your paradise?'"         

            "Well, while we're hobbling back and marinating in titan blood-" Erwin grinned as Levi shuddered beneath him and squeezed the broad arm draped over his shoulders. "-I thought we'd put our minds somewhere more pleasant."         

            "Trying to say gutting titans with me isn't paradise?"       

            Erwin fell silent. Levi looked up as he smiled softly and said, "I wouldn't dare."

 

 

 

_17\. Garden_

 

            Carts and hooves thundered over the bones of those who paved young, tentative roads with their beating hearts. Levi rode past torn wings and empty ribcages long since picked clean by beasts and heat. Erwin approached him on his mare, drawn by his impressive frown.           

            "What is it?" 

            "They'll build houses there," said Levi, voice barely carrying over hundreds of hooves, and as many bones. He passed a fallen skull, a dandelion rising from a socket. "They'll plant gardens."

           

 

_18\. Salt*_

 

            The boat rocked softly. A gull passed overhead, its shadow passing over the solitary vessel cradled in the sea's arms and warmed by the gentle sun. Its occupant had tucked a fishing rod between his shins as his only hand danced in front of him. His face ached after some time, having been drawn tight in concentration. He repeated the motions, fingers rising and curling on a bending, rotating, restless wrist. The words on his fingers he repeated on his tongue, mouthing them as the rod jerked out of his slackened knees and plunged into the lazy waters, unseen as Erwin watched his own hand recall memories, histories and anecdotes, watched it grow still from exertion, watched it trace gills in the air.  

 

 

_19\. Shark_

            "Just when you thought titans had the monopoly on shitting us out," Levi scowled.

            The forbidden bestiary dedicated a lengthy section to sharks. Levi found it difficult to share in its author's appreciation of their teeth. Erwin turned the page with one hand, fingers carding through black hair with the other.

           

 

_20\. Metal_

            "Do you dream?" asked the android.

            "Unfortunately."

            "How so?"

            Levi untangled the wiring with greater vigor. "You wouldn't understand. Unless-"

            "Unless?"

            Levi mumbled, more to himself than to Erwin, "Unless you dream of electric titans."


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _21\. Tongue_  
  
            He made sounds that Levi couldn't begin to imagine how to make. The lilting melody stoked an oddly zealous possessiveness in his chest, as if the forgotten language could be robbed right off his tongue if he sang a little louder, a little sweeter.  
  
  
  
 _22\. Giggle_  
  
            Levi hadn't wondered until a soldier, having been honorably discharged and living one leg short with his wife and newborn daughter, had hailed him in the streets of Sina. He didn't wonder until Erwin's exhaustion at the day's marathon meetings was stripped away by an unguarded, unadulterated joy as the soldier presented his little treasure to a beloved commander, a friend. Levi wondered then, as large arms cradled the giggling babe and a smile grew that might have blinded, how another Erwin Smith would have lived if humanity needn't kiss their daughters on one birthday and mourn them the next.  
  
  
 _23\. Parallel_  
  
            "That is disgusting," Levi said, staring in horror at the empty space where Erwin's left arm should be. Left.  
  
            "It's like seeing it missing again for the first time," scowled the other Levi.  
  
            The four of them retired to the officer's lounge while their Hanges toiled away at fixing that troublesome hole between realities.   
  
            "Speak for yourself," said one Erwin, eyeing with some interest the other Levi's platinum blonde hair.

  
_24\. Dildo_

            "You ordered ten crates of dildos?" shouted Levi.

            Hange stormed to him and grabbed him by the lapels. "Do you know how much cash we'll rake in if we melt these fuckers down and sell titan dildos, Levi, well, do you?" they said, throwing their hands up before descending on his punished lapels again, "Do you suggest we just ignore the "sick Sina perverts" market forever? Well, Levi?"

            "You know, Levi," said Erwin, "they are tax deductible. "  
  
  
  
 _25\. Father_  
  
            "His lessons were to die for," said Erwin. Levi might have said something similar, but with far less reverence.   
  
  
 _26\. Space Madness_  
  
            Erwin gazed forlornly at the rippling stars from behind glass and rubber and steel, paying no mind to the pale blue dot, no longer aware of its kings and peasants, its heroes and traitors and martyrs. Levi checked the oxygen tanks for the sixteenth time within the hour. Formulas and dials spun in his eyes. Engines wailed in his ears. Blood not his own dried under his nails. At one glance, the delicate marble hung heavy in the sky. At another, it had long since blinked away.

  
  
 _27\. Noon_  
  
            The sheriff paused, let a rattlesnake cross the path. The clock tower struck the customary hour. The little town held their customary breath.  
  
            "Told you, I refuse," said Erwin, holster short one pistol.  
  
            "Then this sorry ditch of a town is getting a new sheriff," his challenger drawled.  
  
            "I know you better than that," said the sheriff, staring down a barrel with a smile at his lips and a hop in his step as he sauntered toward the West's greatest thief, its fastest rider.  
  
            "Have we met, handsome?" The raider sneered, "I sack your first town or somethin?"  
  
            "We met long before this town, long before any town that rocked in this dry, scorchin cradle, Levi."  
  
            He pressed his chest against a trembling barrel.  
  
  
 _28\. Kitten_  
             
            "What do you mean you called it Levi?"  
  
            Erwin rubbed his jaw, hiding the twitch at his lip. "It did the strangest thing. Just walked right into the boardroom and sat in your chair. Put a dead mouse on the table, even."  
  
            "That wasn't the question."  
  
            Erwin coughed, the previous strategy at hiding the creeping smile failing spectacularly. "You had to see it," he mumbled, recalling the pitch black stray that had wandered in when Levi had excused himself to tutor a recruit, and sat in Levi's chair, unmoving, grey eyes at half mast through the entire meeting.

 

 _29\. Derelict_  
  
            "We passed this one before."  
  
            The crumbling, barren husk of a ship punctured the pregnant mist that always hovered in this quadrant. No," said Erwin," steering the Survey Corps vessel toward the creaking, bloated hull as Levi's nose wrinkled at the acrid stench of decay, "It passed us."

 

 _30\. Seven_  
  
            Erwin thought in sevens. Levi recognized it slowly, soberly, catching it in the mundane and in the not so. Seven o'clock meeting, seven knocks. Seven steps; seven locks. Seven beats between first anchor and first cut at giants' napes. Seven condolences; seven letters at a time. A break, a sigh. Seven letters at a time.


End file.
